


【JH】Red

by SiLingLing_400



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLingLing_400/pseuds/SiLingLing_400
Summary: “我们沉浸其中，对此既是不能忍受，但同时又与它相处得不错。”
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 11





	【JH】Red

**Author's Note:**

> ※略病且强硬的Jim   
>  ※这个同人宇宙的他们依然无妻子   
>  ※我是bt

《Red》  
  
  
我上学的时候听说过一个理论，温水煮青蛙。当你把青蛙放到冷水中，在缓慢加热，青蛙就会被温度给麻痹，最后被过高的水给烫死。我那时不以为然，觉得不论是研究这个的人也好，青蛙也好，都无聊透顶。我后来还听说过萨特的一句名言，我们沉浸其中，对此即使不能忍受，但同时又与它相处得不错。这句话用来形容我和汉弗莱的关系也许异常恰当，但我无法说明我和汉弗莱谁是无法忍受的那方，也许我们都是，但我们同时又相处得不错。  
  
  
我说不清我是从什么时候开始动心的，但当我反应过来的时候，我已经开始过分关注他接近六英尺的身材，他低调合身的暗色西装，他递文件时露出的带着青色血管的腕骨，他坐下时上升的裤脚与黑色短袜之间的皮肤，他说长难句时不断扇动的略显刻薄的嘴唇。我沉醉在这种无望的念头中，并且把它当做一种自我鞭笞的苦行，逐渐失去了理智。  
  
  
在那次贝利的宴会上，我是有些醉意了，看着眼前毫无胃口的碟中之物，与泛着层油光的酒液，我说：“我要是法官，先把小汉关起来再说，脚不落地，拖着就走，手铐咣得一声。”我看着惊愕的汉弗莱，假哭了两声，让这些话看起来就像一个无伤大雅的小玩笑，并不是我真这样想。我那时不知道的是，罪恶的毒蛇在这时就已经从黑暗中蜿蜒而出，开始嘶嘶作响，并吐出它辛红的信子。  
  
  
宴会之后，我和汉弗莱共乘一辆车，空气中有流动的酒气与燥热，我的头正视着前方，我的手却逐渐右移，然后突然握住了他的手。我的手掌叠在他的手上，把他的手整个都给包裹住了，然后以一种缓慢又颇具情色意味的速度摩挲着他的指侧，我注意到他的手是干热的，不像我的是湿冷的。他打了一个寒颤，似乎不理解我这样的行为。他想抽手回去，又被我半路截住了，不过我的注意力已经不在他的双手了，我更加关注他紧闭的双腿。我依然正视前方，右手却在做着无耻的行径。我的右手跳过他错愕的手，来到他的双腿中间，抚弄着那里。我像包裹他的手一样包裹着他的下部，我感觉到手下逐渐被浸湿的高档布料，以及他的阵阵颤抖。他的手多次来到我作恶的手边，却像是一个人在灼热大火面前一样先是靠近，又连连退却。  
  
  
在这个过程中，司机曾经转过头来一次，我立刻放开了还沾着粘液的手，汉弗莱也触电似的把头撇向窗侧，只是脸上晕红的情欲出来了他的不镇定。之后我又继续，他身下的布料已经濡湿了一块，我一碰他，他便喘着气抖了一下。他企图制止我，压低声音叫了一声大臣，声音里却全是颤抖。我闻声松开了我的手，像一个恶魔一样说：“你想要我停下，对吗？”我用那只玩弄过他的手抚上了他的脸颊，引起了他的一阵颤抖。他没有回答，于是我没有在车上给他最后一下，他的情欲就这样堵在那个缺口，无法涌出。  
  
  
司机把车停在了我家门口，我拉着汉弗莱和我一起下了车。在无边的夜色里，我带着他进了我家，然后关上了门。在门后，他把他压在床上，我脱下他的裤子，把手伸入他的内裤，给了他最后一下。他似乎被这个过迟的高潮击败了理智，只能够抓着我的衬衫不住颤抖。之后的一切都无需多说，我让他在我的身下连连哭泣，除此之外，再无别的。完事以后，我用我干燥的手探进他的下方，按压着那里让那些粘稠的液体流出，他随着我的动作喘息，却闭着他的双眼。  
  
  
在屋外，一些笨重的飞蛾被屋内的火光给吸引了，它们朝着玻璃窗飞来然后又撞到了上面，传来连连撞击声。汉弗莱躺在床上闭目养神，我却忽然想起了什么，我拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面赫然躺着一瓶未开封的红色指甲油，那是某一天，一名卖化妆品的姑娘把它塞到了我的手里。我庆幸我留下了这瓶指甲油，否则我将无法把我的想象付诸现实。  
  
  
“汉弗莱，”我叫他，他从床上侧起身看着我，“你想涂指甲油吗？”  
  
  
他当然没答应，可是我有很多能让他答应的筹码，比如说授勋，比如说金钱，又比如说我们这件荒唐事。他只能顺从地将他瘦削的双腿垂在床侧，任我摆弄。我在他的五指间夹上棉球，然后把那瓶指甲油开封。指甲油略微冲鼻的气味立刻在空气中弥散开来，在一盏昏黄的台灯下，我扶住他的脚掌，开始颤颤地为他涂上指甲油。我涂上了第一笔，那抹艳红衬得他的肌肤格外苍白。那抹艳红也像一个暴力的符号，染上他苍白的灵魂。终于，他的十指都被涂成了红色，像是十滴血滴在了他的脚上一样。这一幕对他来说有多么得不搭调，对我来说就有多么得令人疯狂。试想象他永远擦得锃亮的皮鞋下有一双涂着艳红指甲油的脚，他暗色的西装下包裹着被我窥探过的身躯，我就永远无法冷静下来。  
  
  
又过了一段日子，一个记者告诉我他想要调查苏格兰海岛丑闻的事，三十年前，一个公务员失误将海军基地的租地合同签成了三十年，如今政府只能拱手将四千万让与他人。汉弗莱似乎对此事格外在意，他不停地说服我不要调查这个事情，让我心生怀疑。等他走后，我与伯纳德确认了想法，汉弗莱就是当年那个犯错的公务员。我喜欢欣赏他慌乱的模样，我装作一副什么也不知道的样子，看着他把椅子拉开，然后坐下，对我坦白一切。看他一副急得要哭的样子，我就越发有意逗弄他。他告诉他那可是四千万，我无法就这样帮他掩盖事实。然后我盯着他，说，你知道该用什么来换，凡事都有代价，不是吗？  
  
  
对我们两人来说，这样的话语已经算是露骨的要求了。于是汉弗莱低下他的头，颤抖地解开他的衬衫纽扣，然后他的黑色暗纹领带就挂在了他空荡荡的脖子上。我坐在办公椅上，双腿大张，对他说，过来。他立刻乖巧地听从了我的指令。然后他用牙拉开了我的裤链，随着他身躯的起伏，他大敞的衬衣晃动显出他胸前的皮肤，他未脱下的外套也在垂拉在了肩侧，若有若无地勾在他肩膀上。  
  
  
我让他自己坐到我的腿上，我扶着他的腰肢，支撑着他难耐的移动。他叼着他的领带，是因为不愿意发出声音。我的目光向下，看到他勾起的脚上那十个罪恶的红斑，我便心生愉悦。也许是这时我意识到我的对他的情感在慢慢跑偏，从一开始的欣赏，到对肉体的渴求，再到最后彻底的掌控。他涂了红色指甲油的脚指就是永远的证据，是我卑劣与堕落的印记。  
  
  
我将他抵到办公桌上，双手用力到几乎要把他的腰侧掐出印记来，我缓慢抽动着，然后他在我的身下抽噎。我看不清他的表情。  
  
  
恍惚间我想到，汉弗莱也有年轻的时候，就在三十年前，他是一个二十出头的年轻人，像大多数人一样，他也有过年轻而鲜活的灵魂。他曾经也会犯错，而不是如今像一台机器一样精准。十个红斑仿佛镣铐，穿过他空寂的灵魂，穿过他荒芜的灵魂，穿过我妄图留住的灵魂。我明明知道他的心中一无所有，我却想从其中得到什么，我真是不讲理。汉弗莱，你总是冷静而慌乱，现实而天真，尖锐而温和。汉弗莱，你到底是什么样的？你自己看得清吗？  
  
  
最后我托着他的脚，轻抚那十个红印，小声说：“汉弗莱，你也有年轻的时候。”  
  
  
“是啊，大臣，谁都年轻过。”  
  
  
后来我不知道从哪里学来了一种玩法，我将他的手烤在床头，然后挑弄他的身躯。他仿佛一只被剪去羽翼的鸟，失去了还击的能力。纵使我们在肉体和工作上都有着这样的上下关系，但我时刻都感觉他像是一个成人，对不停索要糖果的孩童的我感到无奈。整洁的床单被他的脚勾出皱褶，他的手腕在手铐中不停晃动，妄图在空中抓住从未存在过的支撑物。半响，我才将手铐迟迟打开，看到了他手腕上明晰的红痕，如此罪恶。  
  
  
我更加关注他递文件时露出的腕骨，因为上面总是躺着一条逐渐变青的红印，这总是让我产生一种已经驯服他的错觉。但实际上他在做爱的时候总是闭紧他的双眼，高扬他的头颅，仿佛他不是那个被操弄得嗓音哽咽的人，他从来没有向我认输。我抓住他发红的腕骨，轻抚那条印痕，对他说：“我们就像恐怖分子和他的人质。”他错开了他的目光，没有看我。  
  
  
有一天我忘记解开他的手铐，便匆匆去上班了。回来之后他还是待在床头，而他的手被吊在半空。他头一次用一种求助的眼神望着我，让我想到雨季里被遗弃在盒子里的流浪猫。我还是没有满足他的愿望，我又上了他一次，然后才将他的手铐解开。我捉住他的腕骨，他便头一次不因性爱而在我眼前掉下了泪来。我近乎病态地想，我留住他了。  
  
  
第二天，我吩咐管家不能让他出去，就这样关了他一天。我回来时他正坐在床头，用一种我难以捉摸的表情望着我。汉弗莱，你到底想说什么？我吻了他，抚平他的愤怒。我是如此渴求从他的心中望见真实的色彩，渴求从他的心中望见他对我的渴求与依恋。汉弗莱，如果你不曾对我有意，为什么要把喝过一半的柠檬汁递给我，让我的嘴贴在你的唇印上。为什么要在雨天躲进我的雨伞里，抓住我震颤不安的手。为什么总是对我送来带笑的眼神，让我恍惚了自己。汉弗莱，你是否愿意接受所有。  
  
  
我对外宣称他病了，然后关了他近乎一个月。他从一开始的奋力挣扎，再到后面的顺从，最后甚至是消极麻木。在一开始他还会与管家大吵大闹，妄图开门离开。到后面他便整日待在落地窗前看着花园里的玫瑰花，他也是一朵玫瑰，不过他已经离开了他的土壤，被我关在了精致的花瓶里。最后他终日无所事事，在房间里踱步，直到我下班回来。  
  
  
我几乎是又一次进入了他，看见他高扬脚背上的红斑已经脱落掉色，只留下点点斑痕，就像一只翅膀受伤的蝴蝶。我再一次打开了那瓶指甲油，一上一下地刷红他的脚趾。等我涂到最后一个小指时，我意识到自己在干一件徒劳的事。就像姑娘们抹的红唇总会掉色，他脚趾上的红色漆油也会剥落，我就像老妪抹上红唇一样在干一件毫无作用的事。我贴近他的脚掌，在他的脚背上印下一个热切的吻。他的身体已经被我调教得很好，轻微的玩弄便能使他泪眼朦胧。  
  
  
在那天晚上我要了他很多次，他用嘶哑的嗓音哭喊，像溺水之人一样抓住我的后背。如果他对我存在依恋的话，也只是在做爱的时候。褪去了做爱，我们什么也不是，我是大臣，他是我的秘书。早晨，我放他走了，他甚至没有多看我一眼。  
  
  
我们混乱狂热的关系随着他脚趾上漆油的脱落逐渐冷却散失，他手腕上的红痕也不复存在，仿佛我从未走进他的身体，我们像是从前一样。我想窥探他的一切，可是他从不给我这个机会。我仓皇而逃，为一切感到羞愧。  
  
  
我们回归正常之后，我总是去附近的广场喂鸽子，我看着那些鸟因为食物而在我的手掌上稍作停留，之后便迅速拍打着翅膀起飞，它们从不因为食物就将自己归属给某个人，就像汉弗莱，从不对我的渴求投下怜悯，从不安抚这个癫狂的人。我坐在公园的长椅上，看到远处喂鸽子的汉弗莱。他过来，坐到我的身边，将他的手放在我的手掌上，像是默许了一切。  
  
  
我对他说：“我是一个令人生畏的首相。”  
  
  
我听到了他恭顺的回答。  
  
  
“你确实是，首相。”  
  
  
人世间所有的癫狂、沉醉、悲伤、欢愉都是一朵会凋零的玫瑰花，犹如我妄图锁住他的红色漆油总会被剥零。我抓紧他的手，我不知道我是否抓住了他。汉弗莱，请为我多作停留，一颗年老的心已经无法忍受过多的折磨。  
  
  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 几个月前的老文，这个存个档。当时脑子太脏了，我现在都不好意思看了。


End file.
